


Grow Up Just Like You Should.

by Jem (letalloursingingfollowhim)



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Annleigh and Farrah sister things, Blood, Character Death, F/F, Farrah dies Clark lives AU, Started as a concept then I edited it, UH PURE ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letalloursingingfollowhim/pseuds/Jem
Summary: Annleigh's final moments with Farrah. Clark lives, Farrah dies AU.
Relationships: Annleigh & Farrah (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Grow Up Just Like You Should.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit found this on my notes, edited, cried, posted.

“Has anyone seen Farrah and Chess?” Riley asked, her voice filled with the usual pep and optimism.

A series of shaking heads and “no” crossed the room, Kate being the only one to speak up with a reply.

“Chess, uh, left her toothbrush in her car.”

“Next to her Vicodin?” Cairo sneered as Kate glared in reply, not speaking back, no real idea of what to say to Cairo.

Annleigh shuffled on the edge of the chair. Farrah had been gone an awfully long time. Maybe she should... maybe she should check on her, the thought crossed her mind.

“Maybe I should go check for Farrah-“ Annleigh began, earning a concerned look from Reese.

“I’m sure she’s livin’ her best life!” Reese spoke, cutting Annleigh off before she could continue speaking.

Shaking her head, Annleigh stood up. “If anything happened to her, mom wouldn’t forgive me. And I bet she’s passed out on Riley’s bathroom floor,” Annleigh pasued. “As per usual.” Annleigh finished her sentence with a scowl as she descended the stairs.

Frustration began to rise as she walked to one of Riley’s bathrooms. Farrah was so reckless. So stupid. So young. How did she let herself get like that? Annleigh held her hands clasped by her side as she opened the door to the bathroom, the lights dim, coating the scene in darkness.

“Farrah?” she called, frustrated, getting no reply.

“Farrah?” she called again, turning the bathroom lights on, light flodding all around.

Blood.

Blood covered the shower tiles and the floor and one of the walls and - and blood covered Farrah. Against the wall was Farrah - a gash in her stomach, hunched over with blood pouring from her mouth, eyes half closed, her chest still just rising and falling.

Annleigh felt legs buckle and her eyes widen. Farrah. It was Farrah.

“Farrah,” Annleigh choked out, the name coming out softer and more delicate than she had ever used the name before. No bitter bite or malice behind the word.

“Annleigh?” Farrah just looked up, her eyes glazed over. “Annleigh I-“ Farrah tried to speak, her tongue almost like lead.

“It’s okay! I promise it’s okay, we-we can get you help,” Annleigh tried to reassure, her voice filled with faux elation. Let Farrah know she will be fine.

“I know it’s okay... It’s okay because you’re going to live.. live everyday.” Farrah replied, her tone the most assured Annleigh had ever heard it as her eye lids began to droop a little further, the sentence clearly taking a lot out of her.

“Farrah no- pease, please stay with me, okay?” her voice cut out abruptly on the last plea, tears prickling in her eyes as she watched her younger sister slowly bleed out. It didn’t quite hit Annleigh. The scene unfolding before her felt more like a movie than the real life scenario which it was.

“Annleigh please-“ Farrah started before Annleigh could cut her off.

“And now what? You’re- you’re dying. What do I do?” desperation screamed in her tone as she spoke.

”And now you live. You live everyday like you’re supposed to. You grow up like you should,” Farrah’s voice grew weaker by the moment as she spoke, only the determination to let Annleigh know it would be okay gave her the strenght to keep speaking, her mouth filling with the metallic taste of copper and the bitter taste of alcohol. “Annleigh?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, Farrah. It’s okay. It’s okay, I promise. Just... close your eyes and everything will be okay.” Annleigh reached out as she watched Farrah’s breath even, her eye lids fall to shut and her movements still.

Annleigh didn’t accept that Farrah was gone in that moment. She couldn’t accept it. But she had to, even if it meant taking time, lots and lots of time. She had to live for Farrah, if she couldn’t live with her. Live every day for the person who she never truly showed she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> comment pls a dumbass needs validation.


End file.
